


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by KillerRedPanda



Category: RobiHachi (Anime)
Genre: "And they were gay!", Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, Kinda awkward Hachi, M/M, Post-Last Episode, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerRedPanda/pseuds/KillerRedPanda
Summary: Hachi's found some of Robby's sex items again, at least Robby helps put them away.
Relationships: Hachi Kita/Robby Yarge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this, watched the anime twice now, once with my best friend. I was the one to read over my own writing so no beta. NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN. 
> 
> Anyways, stay safe and have safe thoughts! Love you guys, Enjoy! 
> 
> -KillerRedPanda

"Hachi, have you seen my bracelet? I can't find it in my room." Robby stepped into the room asking, a angry, flustered Hachi.   
"Woah, what's wrong?" Hachi looked from the bed, that laid both Hachi and a bundle of adult things. 

"I had these things poking me from behind, thats what! I didn't know what it was and now I wish I never did! What the hell Robby!?" Hachi threw a few small items at Robby, which Robby tried to catch but missed. 

"Oh, it's not that bad, it's just some toys." Hachi stopped throwing the smaller items and looked down at the items below him. 

"These aren't toys! They're adult s-s-s- Items!" Hachi said his face fully red. "You shouldn't let these just be out and about, they're nasty and probably unclean." Hachi got up from the bed and rushed to grab a box and fill the box with the previous items. 

"Yeah, okay whatever. They are clean though, they've never been used so, clean. I mean maybe a lot of dust but mostly clean. Anyways, if it bothers you so much, just sleep in the living area." Robby walks over to help Hachi pack the adult toys in the box. Hachi can say all he wants how they aren't toys but they're meant for fun during intimate times. 

And toys are fun. 

"Why weren't these never used anyways? The lady run off before you could get your hands on her? Good for her." Robby pierced his lips at that comment and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I'll have you know that she had to use the bathroom. I just left before she came out...after I waited an hour." Robby pouted, remembering that day of being ditched. 

"Oh, Robby." Hachi laughed, he patted Robby on the shoulder and kept his hand there until it got too weird. "Was it like that with all of them? Or was it only a one time thing?" Hachi says as he closes the now filled box and puts it away. 

"That's none of your concern." Robby says with a lift of his head. Hachi smiles to himself, knowing the answer. 

Hachi sits back down on the bed and raises an eyebrow at Robby still being there. 

"Don't you have, I don't know, somewhere to be?" Hachi asks with a sly smirk, earning a huff from Robby. 

"Oh, good one." Robby let's a sigh out and sits beside Hachi, laying down and grinning. "I left Ikku to the rest, he has it in his hands, like always." Hachi lays down as well, looking at Robby. 

"Yeah, just leave Ikku to do everything." Hachi snickers, Robby turns to look at Hachi, his grin gets slightly bigger. 

"So...", Robby leads and raises his brows. 

"So..?", Hachi counters, slightly confused. 

Robby sighs, "So...Have you ever slept with anyone before? Any lucky ladies? Guys?" Hachi's face reddens in color and he covers his face with his hands. 

"God, Robby! Why would you ask that?!" Robby laughs, leaning up to lean on his forearm. 

"Well?" Hachi uncovers his face and looks confused for a moment, until he looks at the shelf above him. 

"N-no, of course not. I'm a prince." Hachi says with a new sense of embarrassment. 

"So? I'd assume that because your prince, people would want some of that royal ass!" Robby teased at the burning red Hachi. 

"W-well, I mean...My guards have always been there and sense they're kinda scary looking, nobody's ever really approached me." Hachi said fiddling with his fingers. 

"So you're a full blown virgin, huh?" Robby teased with a grin. Hachi hit Robby's arm with a pout. 

"Not true, I've- I've done...I've ma-Ive done stuff! I know what's out there!" Hachi puffed his cheeks out, only making the red more visible. 

"Right, touching your self doesn't count. You have to have been with somebody." Robby didn't process his body leaning forward, nearly hovering Hachi. 

"N-no." Hachi was solid in his spot, looking Robby in the eyes. "W-w...", Hachi swallowed and Robby watch his adam's apple moved and smirked. 

"What? Never? Have you not even had your first kiss?" Hachi's eyes looked away, his cheeks getting impossibly redder. 

"Nuh uh, Look at me when I talk to you Hachi." Hachi looked back at Robby a shiver going down his spine at Robby's sudden tone. 

Robby pushed off his forearm and fully hovered his body over the princes. 

"Would you like to experience your first kiss...with me?" Robby leaned down and touched his nose to the tip of Hachi's. 

Hachi licked his lips, which Robby traced the movement with his eyes, the only thing to snap Robby out of his trance was Hachi's voice. 

"Please?" Hachi sounded so unsure but desperate. And who was Robby to deny Hachi when he asked so nicely. 

Robby leaned down and licked at Hachi's bottom lip, before fully diving into his lips. 

At first Robby just pressed his lips to Hachi's in a kiss of just pressure, until he licked at Hachi's lips and pried them open with his tongue. 

Hachi's moan is what lead to Robby shifting them on the bed, his left leg going in between Hachi's legs and the right on the outside of Hachi's leg. 

Robby deepened the kiss by turning his head and licking inside of Hachi's mouth, earning all kinds of delightful sounds. Hachi broke the kiss apart to take in air, his breaths little huffs, from the intensity of the kiss. 

"How was that for you first kiss, wasn't bad was it?" Robby smirked looking at the glossy, redness of his lips he left on Hachi. 

"Baby, you looked almost fucked out." Robby whispered, earning a whimper from Hachi. 

"That was a kiss?" Hachi huffed, still out of breath, earning a small chuckle from Robby. 

"Well, kinda. We made out, it was a bundle of kisses. I'd have to say it was great for me, even if that was your first kiss." Robby grinned, he could feel how the kiss affected Hachi, slowly, he ground his thigh into it, earning a high moan, almost slutty sounding. It made Robby's mind blur with how high Hachi made him feel. 

"Um, R-Rob-E! C-can we kiss again? Please?" Hachi said through the movements of Robby's thigh. Robby smiled down at Hachi, leaning down putting they're foreheads together. 

"I can't, if I go any further we'd be making love practically, and well, you have to save that for someone special." Robby frowned at the way Hachi groaned, Hachi grabbed Robby's forearms and flipped them over, Hachi now straddling Robby. 

"You are someone special, ever since I met you. If I were to kiss or make love to someone "special" I'd consider you." Robby's eyes widen at the statement, blinking on repeat until the words come to him. 

"Y-you what? Since when?" Hachi blushed and looked at Robby's chest, his hands playing the his navy green shirt. Robby put his hands on Hachi's waist, squeezing for reassurance. 

"Kinda, since we met. But I knew it for sure when we had rung that bell together, while running from Yang." Hachi looks moments from tears, fearing rejection from the man below him. 

"Oh, sweetheart", A hand from Hachi's hip goes to caress Hachi's cheek and wipe any loose tears. "If it makes you feel any better, for me...well I can't remember but I kinda just fell for you at one point." Robby laughed a bit but stopped as Hachi smiles wetly and leaned down for another kiss, this time more gentle and sweet, a little salty from the tears. 

"Oh, Robby, I thought that I was the only one." Hachi cried into a laugh. Robby smiled and hugged Hachi tight to his body. 

"I went through a lot for you, how could I not have? You sweet, beautiful, selfless, beautiful, and well, you're a lot more than me that's for sure." Robby smiled into Hachi's eyes, who blushed and smiled back. 

"Robby, you can be an asshole and do a lot of annoying habits," Hachi laughed at Robby's "Hey!", Hachi grab, Robby's face with his hands and leaned down, "but I can't imagine my life without you, you are my anchor for my royal life and my adventure one, you make my life bearable and fun." Hachi leaned his forehead on Robby's. 

"I love you, Robby Yarge." Hachi grinned wide at Robby's tearful look and squeaked when Robby kissed him and turned them around. 

"And I love you, Hachi Kita." They join into another kiss, Hachi's arms swinging around Robby's neck and Robby's hands holding Hachi's face into his. 

The kiss turns more passionate and needy as it goes on for longer. Both now knowing how both feel, having a new task at hand. 

"Can I make love to you?" Robby blurts as he breaks the kiss, stunning Hachi. 

"O-or you can make love to me...Though I would pref-", Hachi yanks on Robby's shirt to kiss him once again. 

The kiss was rough but also loving in a way that felt held back. 

"Please?" Hachi says breaking the kiss. Robby stares down at the beautiful man below him, forgetting himself in the princes emerald eyes. 

"Please, what?" Hachi is taken aback from the question, his face flushes with heat and he lets out a moan.

"P-please, fuck me into the mattress with your big cock!" Hachi's face reddens like a tomato as Robby, slack jawed looks about ready to bust one right then. 

"Where did you learn that?" Robby says in a tone of voice, clearly broken from how hard and surprised he was. 

"From the magazines I found in here, I read sometimes when I'm bored, so...I don't know it was the only literature anything you had!" Hachi buries his hands in his face, wishing that the ground could just swallow him whole. 

"Well, I mean...You did ask nicely." Robby said, his face a full red gumdrop. Hachi groaned when Robby kissed him and started to feel under his shirt. 

"R-Robby, ah! Robby- Clothes." Robby breaks the kiss and looks down at Hachi. Robby pulls his shirt off as well as his pants, leaving him in his boxers. 

Hachi looks at Robby's chest, his head going down as his gaze went with. Robby smirked, "Like what you see?" Hachi snapped his head back up and blushed harder, if possible, and nodded. 

Hachi took his sleep shirt off and threw them with his pants, now sitting in the nude, about one second in to covering himself. 

"Baby, your body looks so delicious, I could eat it and never be not satisfied." Robby grinned, shimmying out of his boxers, going back in to hover over Hachi's body. 

"Robby, please, it's embarrassing." Robby grinned as he went in and bit around Hachi's nipple, earning a surprisingly loud moan. "R-Robby." 

Robby looked up from Hachi's chest, leaning up to claim Hachi's lips for what seemed like the twentieth time. 

Robby led one of his hands down to grip Hachi's thigh, sliding it into his inner, upper thigh, closer to his cock. 

"Mmm, what's this? Is this for me?" He grabs Hachi's cock and relinquishes in the noise that Hachi makes. 

"Ah! Fuck, Robby- Please!" Robby kisses Hachi's jawline before he peppers more along his throat. Robby licks and bites at the side of Hachi's throat, earning a moan when Robby grinds into Hachi's V-line. 

"You feel that? That's how much I want you. That's how much I wanna fuck you into the mattress until you blurting utter nonsense." Hachi moans into Robby's neck, as Robby grabs the back of his thighs and raises them up slightly, so that Robby can grind into Hachi as if he were inside of him. 

"P-please Robby..", Hachi looked fucked, they haven't even gotten to that part yet, but he looked like he was about to cum right then and there. He probably was, but Robby knew he wanted Hachi to remember how it felt for his first time and that when he did, he'd flush and he'd get hard and wet over the memory. 

"It's okay baby, I got you." Robby reassured the other boy. Robby got up, and almost couldn't walk away from Which, hearing the noise he made. Robby let out a breath to calm himself from jumping the younger one right then and there and focused on grabbing the cherry blossom scented lube, knowing full well, Hachi would thank him later and an extra large condom. 

Robby came back to a very flushed, sexy, and wanting prince. Robby, once again settled in between the other man's legs and spread them even further apart until Hachi was fully exposed in all his intimate ways. 

Hachi, chest rising and falling, tear tracks and fresh tears running down his cheeks, red flush all around his body, and mouth glossy wet and opening for air. Hachi looked, fucking good and looked like he was meant to be here right now under Robby hands. 

"This is going to feel a bit weird at first and maybe uncomfortable when I add more, but it's all to train for the main dish." Robby grinned, his grinned widening when Hachi chuckled through his lustful panting. 

Robby opened the lube and poured some onto his long fingers, slicking them up, warming the lube up. Robby's never slept with a man before but he's slept with plenty of women, and that includes doing anal with them. 

Robby rubbed his lubed middle finger at Hachi's entrance and pressed slightly, to see for any reactions. And boy did he get them, Hachi gasped at the feeling of Robby's finger, circling around his hole, the feeling new and foreign. 

When the lube seemed well spread around Hachi's hole, he pressed his middle finger in and was surprised at how eagerly his finger was sucked in. He looked up in surprise to see Hachi's face in a quiet moan. Robby licked his lips, savoring the sight of the one under him. 

Robby twisted his finger around some, testing the tightness and decided that another one should be good. He pulled his finger out and smirked at the moan of displeasure came out of Hachi from being empty. Robby added a bit more lube to his fingers before diving back in, and pressing two fingers at Hachi's entrance before pushing against his rim. 

When his fingers slid in, they did so slowly, and by slowly, slower than the first one and faster than Robby thought. Robby fucked Hachi's hole with his index and middle finger, pumping in and out, listening to the way Hachi would bring back onto his fingers when they pull back. 

Eventually, Robby pulled his two fingers out, added more lube to his fingers and was slowly fucking Hachi with three fingers, making Hachi gasp, when Robby ever so slightly hit his spot. 

Not even a minute next, "Robby, please no more fingers, please..", Hachi moaned at the end when Robby rubbed a bit harder at his prostate. 

"Gotta get you ready for my cock, baby boy, don't want your first time to hurt." Robby licked at Hachi's nipple, biting and pulling at it. 

"Please, I like a little pain." Robby stopped and looked up, gulping whatever salvia was trying to fall from his lips. 

"Really now? You like pain baby? You wanna be slapped and fucked raw? Or do you wanna be choked and bent in half when fucked." Hachi choked on air and moaned from loss when Robby took his fingers out. 

"Please, I want it, I want it all." Robby licked his lips, biting his bottom lip, making his bleed. "I want my body to remember what we did." Robby moaned at that, rasing his hand and bringing it down hard on Hachi's thigh, earning a loud moan in response. 

"Anything for my slutty prince." Robby kissed Hachi hard, and when they broke apart, he ripped open the condom. 

"You want the honor, love?" Robby gave the condom to Hachi, who gladly took it and hovered it over the top of his cock. " Just hold it like- yeah like that, now push it slowly down- fuck-", Robby threw his head back, his cock just now getting the attention it desired. "Fuck, just like that, now, lay back baby." Hachi laid back down, legs spread around Robby's thick thighs and thick cock. 

"Will it hurt?" Hachi asks, suddenly little scared. Robby smiles. 

"Maybe at first, but the pain goes away after a little bit, you'll start to feel a lot better." Hachi smiles at Robby's reassurance and let's out a sigh of relief. 

"Okay baby, I'm going in." Robby presses the tip of his cock at Hachi's entrance and pushes slightly, feeling almost little to no resistance. "Mmm, gonna feel so good over me, just know it." With that, Robby starts to push his cock into Hachi, feeling some resistance but being able to slide in about halfway until Robby feels as though Hachi needs a break. And because he needs to not cum like a nerdy teenager in his girlfriend for the first time. 

"F-fuck, Robby, m-more." Hachi's head twitches up, his neck almost visible and there for Robby's marks. Or hands, if Hachi was willing. 

"Gladly." Robby presses more intensely into Hachi until he's fully sheathed inside of him. 

Robby moans as the warmth, tightens and let's go, grabbing onto Hachi's hip for stability. "I knew you'd be tight, fuck!" 

Hachi is moaning in pants, his head is thrown back, neck on full display, and his back arched forward. The flush around his body, feels hot to the touch and the sweat coming from his body, mixing with the sweat, dripping from Robby's. 

"Robby, It- it feels, weird." Hachi panted. Robby laughed a huff, clearly out of breath from hot tight and hot, Hachi was around him. 

"Yes, but wait until we start moving." Hachi's eyes glew up at that and without a second thought, he moved his hips up, unsheathing himself. Robby smirked and rocked his hips forward loving the way it punched a loud groan out of Hachi. 

"Fuck, do that again, please...fuck!" Robby, drew back and fucked forward, earning a pornographic moan out of Hachi. 

"Yes!" Hachi hissed at the pleasurable feeling of Robby's cock thrusting in and out of him. "Mmm, harder...faster, please." Robby groaned, the heat almost unbearable with Hachi moaning in his ear. 

"I'm gonna fuck you into the mattress now." Robby leaned away from Hachi's face, and grabbed the back of his thighs, bringing them up against his chest, "You gonna feel my cock hit your spot so many times, you may cum untouched." Robby said before he started to ram into Hachi in a almost brutal pace. 

Hachi, once again his head whipped back and his neck was on display, his moan coming out cracked and punched, high and choked. With how hard and fast Robby was pounding into Hachi, the items above them were shaking, being disturbed with the rocking happening below. 

Robby let one of his hands, fly from Hachi's hip to his neck. Pushing down on his neck, lightly he started to quicken his place, feeling how Hachi was tightning around his cock. Hachi hands fly out and grab at Robby's forearm, pushing his hand into his neck more, enjoying the feeling of the pressure as his brains were fuck out of him. 

Robby moaned when Hachi got even tighter than before, "Fuck, baby I'm gonna cum soon. Your ass is so tight, it fits so good though, like it was made for my cock." He fucks Hachi harder after each sentence. "Were you made for my cock?" Hachi yells out his scream muffled from the hand on his throat. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain was struck on Hachi's cheek. "I asked you a question, slut. Were you made for my cock?" Hachi cried out and started to nod as his moans were getting louder with every thrust. 

"Y-y-ye...R-Robby, I- Cumming!" Robby thrust his cock at a certain angle, hitting Hachi's spot dead on, and earning, practically a scream from the ex-virgin. 

"That's it baby, cum for me, cum for- fuck!" Robby thrust into an almost unbearable tightness, he felt like if he had cum with no condom, Hachi might have actually milked him dry. Robby had cum in a condom, but god did he feel as though it wasn't even there. 

"Ah, Robby, Fuck." Robby pulled out, spent and panting from cumming so hard. He looked at Hachi and huffed a laughed, he thought Hachi looked fucked before, but Hachi looks about ready to pass out in the good way. 

Fucked out and in bliss. 

Robby pulled the condom off gently and tied the condom off, getting up and grabbing a cloth to wipe Hachi clean. 

"That was- That was amazing and great, thank you Robby, just wow." Robby laughed at Hachi and his high talk. Robby leaned down and kissed at his forehead, nose, lips, and the many love bites on his neck. 

"Woah, woah, easy there tiger. I can't go another round, I might be able to later but I think my body is broken in the best ways that hurt, so..." Robby laughed loudly, clearly pleased with the praise that Hachi was giving him. 

"That's fine, I'm just loving the simple marks I've put on your pale body is all." Hachi giggled and pulled Robby down hugging him . 

"Careful, I'm sweaty." Robby went willingly and hugged Hachi back, laying down in the small bed, burying his nose in Hachi's hair. "I love you, Hachi." He smiled into Hachi's hair when soft snores were heard and indicated that Hachi was asleep after being spent. 

Robby grinned at the sight, very pleased to be with Hachi, holding Hachi, and loving Hachi. 

"About fucking time you guys fucked it out." Ikku's voice was heard from behind Robby.   
"I get fucking tired of you guys bitching and moaning and shit, but now I honestly miss it, I'd rather hear that then you guys fuck. Jesus, I just want to be reset now, thanks." 

The sound of wheels whirred away and Robby snickered. 

Oh, he'd make the best of this. 

For sure.


End file.
